


raindrops falling

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Smut, Watersports, are watersports considered slice of life idk, exo doesnt exist in this so i guess, they pee . so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Baekhyun is so full





	raindrops falling

Baekhyun is waiting. This is the second-best part. There are towels under him, itching at his sensitive skin, and below that, the hard linoleum of the kitchen floor. The ceiling fan is spinning quick circles above him. Baekhyun knows that the air will feel good on his skin later.

He’s propped himself up on his elbows as he stares at the entrance to the kitchen from their living room. They’ll be here any minute; his skin is prickling with anticipation. His stomach twists, hot and heavy. He’s so full. Baekhyun lets out a slow breath to calm himself.

His bare legs are spread out in front of him, his soft cock resting on his lower stomach. He’s all ready for them. Baekhyun smooths out the wrinkles made in the towel beneath him from moving around. He resists the urge to cross his legs.

It’s Kyungsoo who comes in first. Baekhyun’s heart beat immediately picks up pace as soon as he sees him. His bare feet pad against the floor towards Baekhyun. He only has on boxer briefs. They must not be his, though. They’re tight everywhere. He crouches down in front of Baekhyun, brushing the hair out of his eyes with a soft smile.

“Ah… Baekhyunnie looks so pretty today,” Kyungsoo murmurs and kisses along Baekhyun’s jaw slowly. Baekhyun lets out a shuddering breath and lets his eyes flutter shut. It’s so soon.

He gets lost in the way Kyungsoo’s lips feel against his skin and jumps when another pair of hands brush up the heated skin of his legs. Baekhyun opens his eyes to see Yixing looking at him with his sleepy eyes and a dimpled smile.

“Hey,” Baekhyun murmurs as he leans forward away from Kyungsoo to kiss Yixing. He grabs Kyungsoo’s hand, lacing their fingers together as the younger kisses along his shoulder. Yixing licks into his mouth, making Baekhyun moan softly.

“Doesn’t he look pretty, Xing?” Kyungsoo whispers against Baekhyun’s skin, making goosebumps rise.

“Our Baekhyunnie is always so pretty.” Yixing pecks Baekhyun’s lips once more before sitting back on his heels and running his hands over his skin. One of his hands moves up to Baekhyun’s stomach, resting just above his groin. Baekhyun knows what’s coming, he nearly forgot about the pressure in his lower gut. He leans back and watches Yixing’s long pretty fingers splay out on his lower stomach.

It all comes rushing back to him in tidal waves. The urge to pee, to let go with zero inhibitions. The want turns into a need as Yixing presses his hand down and Baekhyun hisses through his teeth. He can feel Kyungsoo smile against his shoulder. After a few moments Yixing pulls his hand away and the pressure against Baekhyun’s bladder.

“Come here, Soo-yah,” Yixing says softly as he reaches out for the younger boy. Kyungsoo shuffles on his knees to Baekhyun’s side, opposite of Yixing and grabs the out reached hand with his free one.

 Yixing grabs him by the jaw with delicate fingers and pulls him into a kiss. Baekhyun watches their lips and tongues move together over him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Kyungsoo squeezes Baekhyun’s hand when he moans and it sends shivers through his body. He can see the way Yixing smirks against Kyungsoo’s full lips. Baekhyun lets his jaw fall slack as he takes his free hand and presses down against his bladder.

“Guys,” Baekhyun whines softly. “Please, can we now?”

Kyungsoo kisses Yixing once, twice more before pulling away and looking to Baekhyun as he lets go of his fingers to run them through Baekhyun’s hair. Yixing’s hand is on his thigh, near his groin, teasing him and making him squirm.

“Always so eager,” Kyungsoo chuckles with a smirk. Any other time Baekhyun would pull his tongue at the younger, maybe shove him to the ground playfully and tickle his sides until Kyungsoo relented and begged for mercy. Right now he can only look up at his boyfriends with glassy desperate eyes and nod. He needs this, he needs them.

Yixing reaches up and brushes the bangs out of Baekhyun’s eyes one last time. Baekhyun leans into the touch sighing quietly. He leans back on his forearms again, his cock still soft on his stomach. Yixing pushes down his boxers to his knees, the fabric stretched from his spread out stance. Baekhyun glances at Kyungsoo who looks nearly as desperate as he probably does and it makes arousal swim low in his gut.

Yixing grabs his cock, digging his thumb into the slit making himself moan softly. “Ready?” He asks and both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo nod quickly. Yixing strokes himself once more before pulling back and aiming his cock at Baekhyun’s lower stomach. It’s silent for a few moments, save for the sound of their breathing, before Yixing lets go.

Baekhyun gasps as Yixing’s warm piss hits his skin and pools on his stomach. Baekhyun’s hips roll involuntarily, prompting Yixing to aim his stream to Baekhyun’s cock. He jolts at the warmth pooling over the head and pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, latching his teeth into it. Yixing stops himself, holding back so he can continue in a little bit.

The pee is already cooling on Baekhyun’s skin, making him shiver. The ceiling fan spinning above them sending wafts of cool air down on him as well. Kyungsoo leans down and kisses Baekhyun once before making his way down to where the piss is pooled around his cock. He licks slowly over the head before slurping piss into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun hears Yixing mumble, he’s too focused on Kyungsoo to look up at his boyfriend but suddenly there’s a hand in Kyungsoo’s hair. Yixing pulls him up and wipes the dripping pee off Kyungsoo’s chin before motioning for him to go to Baekhyun. “Kiss him.”

Kyungsoo complies and Baekhyun is waiting with his mouth open. Kyungsoo spits some of the piss into his mouth before kissing him and letting the rest of it pool out of his mouth into Baekhyun’s. The warm liquid fills Baekhyun's mouth, dribbling out of the corners slowly. He watches as Kyungsoo pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, pee sliding down his chin and onto his chest, and brings his hand up to Baekhyun's mouth closing it. Baekhyun whines in the back of his throat before swallowing Yixing's piss. Kyungsoo breathes out quietly and gives Baekhyun a bruising kiss once he's opened his mouth to show he swallowed it all.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun moans between kisses, he feels a hand press down on his bladder again. "Soo, please."

Kyungsoo straddles Baekhyun's torso, his boxers soaking up the rest of Yixing's piss into them as he grinds onto Baekhyun slowly. Yixing has moved to behind Baekhyun's head. He leans down to kiss Baekhyun as Kyungsoo buries his face into his neck, biting as he rolls his hips.

"Hyung, I need to—" Kyungsoo gasps out as Yixing licks into Baekhyun's mouth. Kyungsoo slows his hips and Baekhyun can feel his piss seeping through his gray boxers onto his stomach and slipping down his sides onto the towel beneath him.  Baekhyun moans and nudges Yixing away to get Kyungsoo to sit up. He watches as piss pulses from Kyungsoo's cock in bursts, soaking his boxers and making the fabric darker.

"Don't," Baekhyun brings his hand up to squeeze Kyungsoo's cock gently, urging him to stop. "let it all go yet."

Kyungsoo rolls his head back onto his shoulders as Yixing combs his fingers through Baekhyun's hair slowly.

"Do you want his boxers, Baekhyun-ah?" Yixing asks quietly and Baekhyun looks up at him nodding. Yixing smiles and kisses him once more before standing and helping a piss-soaked Kyungsoo stand up from the floor. Every inch of his boxers is saturated with his and Yixing's pee. Baekhyun can see it running down Kyungsoo's legs and he wants to lick it off, drop by drop. When he shifts the pee underneath him sloshes, making arousal spike low in his gut.

Baekhyun watches as Yixing kneels in front of Kyungsoo and hooks his fingers into the waistband of his underwear to peel them off slowly. Kyungsoo immediately takes his cock into his hand and strokes himself slowly as he steps out of them and Yixing brings them to his mouth and sucks on the fabric, gathering piss in his mouth. Baekhyun whines softly, begging for Yixing to give him what he wants.

Yixing kisses Baekhyun, much like Kyungsoo did, the pee pooling from his mouth into Baekhyun's. Baekhyun swallows it all again and Yixing puts the underwear in Baekhyun's mouth, letting him suck until his mouth is full. Baekhyun sits up and brings Yixing’s mouth to his, he tips the older’s head back and let’s Kyungsoo’s piss dribble into his mouth slowly. Kyungsoo moans quietly above them when Baekhyun looks up at him through his lashes as he lets the last of the piss in his mouth go. Yixing let’s some of it spill down his chin and onto his chest before Baekhyun covers his mouth with his hand. Yixing swallows it down and pulls Baekhyun’s hand away before pulling him into a bruising kiss.

Baekhyun moans against Yixing’s lips and ruts up against him as Yixing pulls him into his lap. Kyungsoo kneels next to them, and reaches between their bodies and takes both of their cocks into his hand. He takes turns kissing along Baekhyun and Yixing’s damp skin as they lick into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Kyungsoo mutters to them both as he moves his hand down to press onto Baekhyun’s bladder. Baekhyun nearly cries out as the need to pee builds to nearly unbearable. Yixing slips his fingers between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks and pushes a finger into his hole. Everything is overwhelming him, the urge to piss, Kyungsoo’s hand pressing down on him, Yixing’s cock against his and finger in his ass.

“I need to,” Baekhyun whimpers as Yixing adds another finger and Kyungsoo’s hand tightens his grip. Baekhyun pushes his ass down onto Yixing’s hand and he digs his fingers into Yixing’s shoulders. “Please, I need to pee.”

“Let go, Baekhyun-ah,” Yixing says into Baekhyun’s ear, and Baekhyun can only obey. He feels his muscles relax as piss gushes from his cock, spraying over Kyungsoo’s hand and onto Yixing’s torso. His body is tingling as his bladder empties onto his boyfriends and rolls off of them onto the floor. He feels Yixing lean over towards Kyungsoo and hears them kissing, feels Yixing’s body move against him.

Baekhyun slides off Yixing’s thighs and back onto the towel, letting his pee hit his stomach and roll off his ribs. He curls his toes as the flow slows down and a shudder racks through his body. Yixing and Kyungsoo empty the rest of their bladders just as Baekhyun finishes, their piss splashing against his cock. They soak him completely, and Baekhyun feels on cloud nine, a raining cloud nine.

Baekhyun closes his eyes as Kyungsoo takes his dripping cock into his mouth, between his full, plush lips. He sighs out as Kyungsoo flicks his tongue against the tip and sucks gently, coaxing him to hardness. He cups Baekhyun’s balls in his hands, rolling them in his fingers as he bobs his head.

Baekhyun lets out a moan, hips rolling and piss sloshing beneath him. He is so desperate for release, he needs Kyungsoo to swallow him down and for Yixing to come on his stomach. Baekhyun rolls his hips up again, and Kyungsoo seems to get the hint. He presses Baekhyun’s hips down and buries his nose in the curly hair at the base of Baekhyun’s cock, throat constricting around the tip. Baekhyun looks up to see Yixing’s eyebrows pulled together, his hand stroking himself quickly as he watches Kyungsoo and Baekhyun in front of him.

Baekhyun loves to be good for Yixing, he loves to be good for Kyungsoo. It’s his favorite thing. “Come for me, Yixing,” he moans out and Yixing’s lips part, jaw hanging slack. He does just that, coming all over Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, moaning their names.

It causes sort of a chain reaction in the other two. Baekhyun tangles his fingers into Kyungsoo’s dampened hair and tugs as he comes down his throat. Kyungsoo strokes himself to orgasm as Yixing presses a finger into his ass.

“We made such a big mess,” Baekhyun says some time later, completely sated. Yixing chuckles softly and runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s dripping hair, a small smile on his lips.

“Worth it, though.”

“Definitely worth it,” Kyungsoo adds as he stands up and pulls the other two up with him. He holds both of their hands as they walk to the shower, that definitely isn’t big enough for three people. Baekhyun doesn’t mind, though. He doesn’t think the other two do either. They have their easy harmony together.

Baekhyun is already excited for the next piss session.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me :)


End file.
